


Attachment

by kelex



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire isn't scared of Charlie, because Charlie isn't scared of her.  (Spoilers for <i>The Moth</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

_You don't scare me._

Claire remembers when Charlie told her that, because it wasn't that long ago. And unlike the rest of the survivors, he seemed to actually mean it.

Because nobody who brought you imaginary peanut butter could actually be scared of you. 

Now it was Claire's turn not to be afraid of Charlie. Jack said that Charlie had the flu, but she didn't think that sounded just right, because a pregnant woman wouldn't be allowed near a man with the flu. But Jack was calling her over to sit with Charlie, because Charlie was asking for her. 

So she carefully sits down on the hard rocks beside the nest of blankets Charlie is lying in, and she smiles at him. "Hey, Charlie."

When Charlie's eyes open, they're bright and glassy, but not quite feverish. "Hi, Claire. You all right, then?" He's shaking and trembling, even under the blankets, and 

Claire nods, rubbing her stomach. "We're just fine, both of us." Her other hand reaches out to feel Charlie's forehead, and it's wet and clammy. "How're you?"

The noise Charlie makes might be a painful chuckle, but it's so quiet and wheezing that Claire can't quite be sure. "Never better." A weak wink. "Don't I look it?"

"Of course. You've never looked better," Claire agrees, giving him a little smile and using one corner of the blanket to mop his forehead off. 

"Liar." Charlie turns his head, glassy eyes staring right at Claire's shoulder. "I look like crap."

"Yes, you do," she nods, giving him another little smile, though she figures he can't really see it. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"It's workin'," Charlie says, and closes his eyes again. "Better already."

Claire looks around the little nest and finds an empty bottle half, with a damp bandage beside it. She picks it up, and uses the cool water that's left on the cloth to wipe Charlie's face down with. "You will be soon, Jack'll make sure of it." 

"Course he will," Charlie agrees. "Jack'll do anything."

Claire has a feeling that Charlie has no idea what he's saying, but she doesn't stop wiping his forehead off. "Come on, Charlie. You should rest now. See if you can't sleep this nasty bug off."

"Sleep it off. Used t'do that with Liam all the time. Doesn' work anymore." He turned his head away again, his glassy eyes going to stare at the cave walls. "Got soft hands, luv."

"You're dreamin'," Claire says with a smile. "My hands haven't been soft since I started workin' a few years ago." 

"Feel soft t'me," Charlie answers, and turns completely on his side. "Make them call me if you're not all right, okay?"

"Okay." Claire nods, and when Charlie doesn't say anything else, she leans over and presses a kiss to his damp cheek. "Sweet dreams, Charlie."

She's surprised when he answers back. "Always abou' you, luv."

\- = - = -

Whenever Charlie says he's going to protect her and stay with her, somehow, Claire believes it. She hadn't really believed anyone since Thomas said they'd make it work and then left her. 

And it kind of scares her that she believes Charlie, because of what it might mean she's letting herself in for. But maybe its the situation, or the earnestness in his voice, or the little puppy-doggish spring in his step when he follows her around the island, or even the way he couldn't stop talking whenever he ws around her.

He was endearing, and she's scared of feeling that, because it'd mean she'd be left alone again. By herself, on the island, because even with the rest of the survivors, she was alone. Hurley and Charlie had made friends, Jack and Kate seemed to be friendly, Saiyd and Sawyer both seemed to hate each other but like Kate, who seemed to be a buffer for everyone. 

The Chinese couple had each other, Michael had his son, everyone seemed to have an attachment to someone else in the party except for her. 

Well, almost.

Claire's hand rubs her belly gently at that thought, because pretty soon, she'd have an attachment of her own. 

And maybe Charlie too.

The End


End file.
